Five Times Jack Tried To Propose And one he didn't
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Jack tries to propose to Ianto it doesn't go to plan. Janto. Slash. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.


**Title:** Five Times Jack Tried To Propose (And one he didn't)

**Author:** caz251

**Summary:** Jack tries to propose to Ianto it doesn't go to plan

**Rating: **PG-13

**Parings/characters: **Jack/Ianto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

**1: Dinner Date**

Jack was stood in his office having just come up from his bedroom, he was dressed in a finely pressed suit and shirt, he looked gorgeous even if he did say so himself. He walked over to his deak and unlocked the top drawer pulling out a small box, he opened it and smiled at the ring inside it, tonight was the night. He had been trying to work out how to propose to Ianto for weeks, but he finally had it, he had booked a table at a new Italian restaurant that had just opened in town. He had made an effort with what he was wearing, going as far as to buy a new outfit, he was even going to leave his coat behind.

He put the ring box in his pocket and was leaving his office when his mobile began to ring, noticing that it was Ianto calling he smiled answering the phone.

"Jack", Ianto spoke, "I can't make it tonight, I'm sorry, you didn't have anything special planned did you. It's just David's broken his arm so Rhiannon needs me to look after Micha while she takes him to hospital."

Jack assured him that it was fine and that they'd do it another night, before hanging up and replacing the ring box back in his desk.

**2: Coffee**

After the failure of the night before Jack decided to try another method, he made his way quickly to the kitchenette and opened the coffee beans and using them to spell out 'Marry Me' on the counter, before replacing the bag and leaving the room.

When Ianto entered the hub it was empty, Jack had left a note saying that he had gone out after a weevil and would be back soon, knowing that the others would arrive soon he made his way to the kitchenette to make coffee. Jack arrived back in the hub just in time to hear Ianto's scream of anger, not what he was expecting from the Welshman he hurried to the kitchen.

The sight that met him was definitely not what he was expecting, the coffee beans he had left in neatly formed words were scattered all over the place, and Myfanwy was flapping her way around the kitchenette. From the noises she was making it seemed like she had had some of the beans and that coffee is as much a drug to pterodactyls as it is to humans.

**3: Picnic in the Park**

Jack had suggested to Ianto that since they had missed their date the previous night they should have lunch together, the Welshman had agreed rather easily to Jack's dismay, he had been hoping he would of had to do some convincing. When lunchtime had come around Ianto had found himself sitting in one of his favourite parks, sat on a blanket and eating a pasta dish from Tesco.

They had been sat in the park for about half an hour, just talking and spending time together, Jack working up the nerve to pop the question when their coms bleeped. Jack just groaned internally before answering Tosh, another chance missed, he thought to himself as he and Ianto went to meet up with the rest of the team in pursuit of a pack of weevils.

**4: Downtime during the day**

After rounding up the weevils Jack sat back in his office lamenting his lack of luck, every time he tried to propose to Ianto something or someone got in the way. He smiled as his office door opened and the Welshman sidled in carrying two cups of coffee, handing one to Jack he took the seat opposite Jack, sitting down to drink his coffee in companionable silence.

Jack put the cup of coffee on the desk before reaching out to snag Ianto's spare hand, holding it as he began to speak, "I want to ask you something, okay, just hear me out."

Ianto just nodded to him and Jack continued, "You know I love you don't you?"

Before Jack could say anything else the door opened, Gwen appearing in the doorway, "Jack, Owen needs you."

Jack just sighed but stood up anyway nudging the drawer that held Ianto's ring shut as he walked past, heading towards the door, he caught Ianto's reply as he walked past him. "Of course I know, you silly man. I love you too."

**5: A Night to remember**

Jack lay back against the pillow, taking in the sweat soaked form of his lover, even after sex the man looked perfect, even when his hair stood out in different directions. There was just something perfect about Ianto Jones, he oozed perfection. He looked so adorable half curled around Jack, in the half asleep state he seemed to be in.

As cute as he looked though, Jack would prefer him wide awake, so reached over to his discarded trousers to get the ring box only to find his pockets empty, he let out a muffled groan when he realised that he had left the ring in his drawer. He was hoping to shock Ianto into wakefulness, Ianto agreeing to marry him, then them ending the night with a round of celebratory sex, it was not to be though. Curling around Ianto he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep so that the night would go faster and he could get the ring and propose to Ianto.

**(And one he didn't) A Morning of which memories are made**

Jack woke up to the smell of coffee and turned to see Ianto holding a tray of what looked to be breakfast, he smiled at his lover and Ianto joined him on the bed. On the tray was a cup of coffee, some toast and a small box, Ianto must have noticed his questioning look because he spoke, "I've been trying to figure out how to ask for a while now and decided just to go for it."

He indicated that Jack should open the box, speaking once more as he did, "Marry me, Jack."

Jack just stared at Ianto in shock before letting out a short laugh, whispering yes through his laughter, who'd have thought that they would both have had the same idea.


End file.
